The Wind Beneath My Wings
by Senna Weasley
Summary: “As our heroes drift closer and closer to Eichi's house, the shinigami handbook says nothing. Nothing will hasten or slow Mitsuki's death.” What would have happened if Eichi had been alive? What would have become of Takuto? An AU following the anime.


This is a fan-made fiction story and therefore it's obvious the only thing I own is the plot.

The lyrics are from Sonata Arctica, written by Tony Kakko to the song "San Sebastian". Thought it matched the chapter. I recommend listening to the song as you read the chapter.

Title: The Compromised Truth.

Advertisement:

"As our heroes drift closer and closer to Eichi's house, the shinigami handbook says nothing. Nothing will hasten or slow Mitsuki's death." What would have happened if Eichi had been alive? What would have become of Takuto? An AU following the anime, but inspired by some concepts of the manga.

A/N:

Thank you for reading my story. This chapter was just an introduction of the storyline and therefore, most dialogues are taken from the anime. There's not a lot going on, but it's just to get you in the right frame of mind. Please, remember to review. With not enough reviews, I feel unmotivated to keep writing.

* * *

**San Sebastian**

* * *

_I could see my life, short film passing my eyes  
I tried to look away from her, as always I just tried  
Sweetness in her eyes, gone thru one million miles  
How could I turn my back on her, the sweetest thing alive  
I was eager, day time dreamer, waiting time when I'd come alive_

_Sun of San Sebastian eighteen years young today  
She's all I ever dreamed, but now my skies are turning gray  
It was good I got to know her well, because it made me see  
That the sun of San Sebastian is just too hot for me_

_Look what I have done to my San Sebastian  
I wasted all my childhood dreams by staring at the sun  
Back in time with a dream of mine  
I try to find my way back to life  
Burning fever, night time screamer, waiting time when I'd come alive_

_Sun of San Sebastian oh why I cannot stay  
She's all I ever dreamed, but now my skies are turning gray  
It was good I got to know her well, because it made me see  
That the sun of San Sebastian Is just too hot for me_

_Every single day, for the rest of my way  
I live without my love, my God, I have to stay in shade  
When I'm old and gray, I remember that day  
When she came, that perfect dame and she blew me away  
I was eager, day time dreamer, waiting time when I'd come alive_

_Was it good I got to know her well although it made me see  
That the sun of San Sebastian is way too hot for me?  
Now I live my life in shades and I am married to the moon  
And the sun of San Sebastian is warming someone new_

The peaceful winter scenery of the lake, the light breeze as they traveled along with the ferry clashed with the raging gales of Takuto's hurricane of emotions. The crossing was smooth and Mitsuki's back conveyed all the excitement and glee she felt by closing the distance between her and her beloved Eichi-kun. Takuto couldn't help but to mentally curse her for her cheerfulness.

"Mitsuki is finally going to see Eichi-kun." commented Meroko happily, while watching the younger girl's back. A moment after she said it she turned to Takuto with a guilty expression, "is that alright with you?"

"What?" replied Takuto, slowly coming back from his moment of reflection. He closed his eyes and lowered his head in an effort to hide his anguish. "All we can do is watch over her." he stammered, as his eyes roamed once more through Mitsuki's back.

"That's right. We're shinigami, aren't we?" replied Meroko, her heart obviously lighter. The shinigami handbook appearing in her hand with a small popping sound. "And it doesn't look like there's anything in the handbook." She continued, as she flipped the pages of the book. After flipping through all the pages, Meroko put the book away and contemplated the peaceful lake, the shoreline and the majestic pine trees. A peaceful smile spread on her face as she thought of Mitsuki's bliss.

* * *

Takuto stood a few meters away from the rest of the group while Mitsuki wrote a postcard to her grandmother. He stood gazing at her small frame, how her happiness and optimism flowed through every pore. It filled him with an endless sea of loneliness.

He had been confused about his feelings for Mitsuki back in Japan. Back then, Eichi had been like the faint rustle of papers before the concert started: present but almost unnoticeable. Eichi was like a distant darkness they would not approach. He had been foolish to think that things would always stay the same. Now, the deafening blare of Eichi's presence ringed in his ears like a dissonance without a solution. Mitsuki and Eichi were human. Takuto was a shinigami. Takuto would take Mitsuki's life. That was all, wasn't it? Except... Takuto loved Mitsuki. He knew that now. Now that it was too late.

"Takuto? Takuto!" Meroko yelled, while waving her hand in front of Takuto's face.

"What?" He replied dryly.

"Takuto, what's up with you? Everyone is gone now!" Moaned his friend. Takuto took a look around. The hall was deserted. They'd better run to the car. Takuto shook his head to himself, knowing everyone's impatience to see Eichi, he didn't doubt they would leave him behind if he took too long.

* * *

The car rode quickly. Too quickly for Takuto, too slow for Mitsuki. He was sitting quietly in his stuffed animal form and contemplating his own grim thoughts, as he watched the girl he loved gazing lovingly at her moon necklace. The scene made Takuto feel a pang of jealousy. Things didn't improve when Oshige-san decided to break the silence.

"We're almost there, you're going to meet Eichi-kun soon." She stated while looking back and holding the map in her hands. "Hey, how do you feel? Do you feel like you could just flap your wings and soar into the sky?" she teased.

"Yep," replied Mitsuki shyly. "I've worked hard this whole time just to see Eichi-kun!"

"Really? We just have to keep following this road. Just hold on for a little while longer." said Oshige-san smiling.

"Okay."

So, they'd be meeting that Eichi-guy shortly, huh? Takuto took a look at himself. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable meeting that guy in the form of a plush toy. It's not like he could do anything about Mitsuki and Eichi finding their eternal bliss together, but if that was going to happen, he hoped to at least be taken seriously. Nobody could really take a small plush toy seriously. Yep, it was decided then, he would meet that Eichi guy with his fake human body. With a small poof, he became a young man, sitting next to Mitsuki.

"Takuto? Why?..." Mitsuki's voice trailed off as she watched Takuto's frowning face.

"It doesn't matter," was his simple reply. A thought crossing his mind, "I just wanted to be in this body, so I can enjoy myself when we reach the place. We'll be staying there for a month, right? I want to be able to explore the place." he lied.

"Could it be that you want us to go like this on a date?" A second poof revealed human-formed Meroko. "I've been waiting for you to say something like this for so long" Meroko said sighting and putting her hands on her cheeks she went on, "cuddling up in from of a chimney as we warm each other up under a blanket! Ah!"

"Eh, no, it's not like that!" Stammered an embarrassed Takuto. Meroko, giving no sign of having heard her friend, clasped her hands around Takuto's torso, "Meroko! Cut it out!" he yelled, while trying to push her away. A vein in his forehead became visible from the strain of his template.

The car's backseat was suddenly very active by two struggling shinigami and poor Mitsuki, who was doing her best to avoid being in the middle of the struggle. The racket went on distracting Wakaouji and Oshige, scaring for life a peaceful mouse that had been collecting food on the outskirt of the road and awaking a few hibernating creatures from their slumber...

* * *

The fight between Meroko and Takuto had subsided, and they found themselves in a quiet state of expectation. Everyone lost in their thoughts. Everyone expecting to see Eichi's house in the distance. Meroko used her time to take a long look at Takuto. His body language expressed how uncomfortable and anxious he was. Meroko couldn't help but worry about him. Why had he chosen to take a human form? Deep down she knew there must be an ulterior meaning for his choice.

It wasn't as if Meroko didn't want Mitsuki and Eichi to meet. She was really happy for her friend. Besides, once Mitsuki was out of reach for Takuto, she would have a good shot, right? But still, Takuto's sadness, Takuto's pain gave her a twinge of regret. What did she regret? Probably regret that she couldn't do much for him when the moment came.

"Wow!" Mitsuki's exclamation interrupted Meroko's thoughts, "how beautiful!". They had just left the forest behind and right in front of them was an old oak tree, and next to it, a cozy-looking cabin. They were there.

After parking the car in front of the driveway, Oshige looked back, smiling at Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, why don't you go ahead. Wakaouji-san and I will look for a place to stay. We'll meet up with you shortly.", she instructed.

"Yes!" Said Mitsuki with a radiant smile as she, Takuto and Meroko descended. Meroko noticed Wakaouji looking at them and suddenly gape at Takuto. His surprise was shortly contained. With the previous fight, he had learned that those shinigami could take human forms, but this was the first time he had seen them.

"What's wrong, old man?"Asked Takuto annoyed.

"N-nothing" replied Wakaouji. For a moment, he thought to himself, I thought he looked just like Kira Takuto. He shock his head. That was not possible. "You go ahead." By this time, Mitsuki was already ringing the bell. An old woman opened the door.

"Um, is this the home of Sakurai Eichi-san?" asked Mitsuki timidly.

The house of the woman expressed surprise for a moment, but her face gave way to a gentle smile "yes, who might you be?" she asked, looking at the expectant trio.

"I'm Kouyama Mitsuki. I've come from Japan to see Eichi-kun. And these are my friends, Meroko Yui and Takuto Kira" explained the little girl with a big smile.

"My, what a long way to come. Please, come in."

"Sorry for intruding." said Mitsuki as she stepped in, "sorry for dropping by so suddenly. I wanted to surprise Eichi-kun." Inside there was an old man reading a newspaper.

"This girl is..."asked the old man.

"She's come from Japan to see Eichi," the woman explained. "Please, sit down," she said to their unexpected guests.

"Well, isn't Eichi a lucky boy," comented the old man, "to have such a good friend to come all the way here from Japan to see him."

"Um, where is Eichi-kun?" asked Mitsuki politely.

"Eichi-kun is not here." Replied the old lady as she walked to the kitchen and brought a cookie jar and plates.

"Eh?" exclaimed Meroko and Mitsuki at the same time. Takuto just uttered a small "uh?".

"He is out playing with his friends. Make yourselves comfortable. Would you like some tea while you wait for him?"

"Yes, thank you very much!"


End file.
